


Cranberry Sauce

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thanksgiving, This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones celebrate Thanksgiving at home in a very unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranberry Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I was cooking and I wore an apron for the first time in like eight years and I really don't know but all I could think about was this scenario. You guys have ruined me.  
> As always, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters below.

When Jim pulls himself out of bed Thursday morning, it’s well past 9 am and he can smell food from the kitchen. He’s really not sure how he managed to land shore leave, on Earth, nonetheless, for Thanksgiving, but here they are in San Francisco, and Bones is slaving away in their kitchen. They had planned to just have a normal meal like every other night, maybe with a pie involved, until Bones’ mother found out and announced that she was coming for dinner. Of course, Jocelyn and Clay heard too, and decided that Jo should have Thanksgiving with her father, but they couldn’t leave her by herself, so they’d be there too. The simple dinner for two quickly turned into a complex meal for six, and figuring out where to put everyone to eat proved a bigger challenge than that emergency C-section on the pregnant Gorn with octuplets.

Jim grabs a shirt and drags it over his head as he wanders into the kitchen, and stops. Because what he finds in the kitchen is not at all what he expected. Bones is standing at the island mixing up some dish or another while pans sit on the stove and a pie cools on the counter, and he is completely and totally naked, save the custom apron Jim got him as a joke, which says “Dammit, I’m a doctor, not a chef!”

“Morning, darlin’” Bones winks and leans over to kiss Jim before pouring the contents of his bowl into a saucepan on the stove and Jim can tell that his husband is making _cranberry sauce._

“What the hell are you doing?” Jim’s voice is noticeably huskier than normal, and Bones smiles innocently.

“Cooking, sweetheart. We’ve got guests to feed tonight.”

Jim’s suddenly glad that their apartment faces the outside of the building and there’s open sky outside their kitchen window, because Bones has turned around again and his bare ass is in Jim’s face and Jim’s boxers aren’t enough to contain his lust. He growls, literally growls in the back of his throat, and grabs the strap on the back of the apron, using it to pull his husband back towards him and crushing Bones’ lips in a kiss.

Bones moans as Jim pushes him back towards the island and his back hits the cold steel designed to look like granite, their lips still interlocked. Bones’ hands make their way to the waistband of Jim’s shorts and fumble to get the garment off, and Jim pauses long enough to kick his boxers away and pull his shirt over his head before he attacks Bones’ lips again and he’s really, really glad that he once hid a box of condoms and a tube of lube in the hidden drawer, and he desperately tries to remember which side the drawer is on as he reaches blindly. His hand connects with the handle, and he gasps as Bones’ hand closes around his erection.

“Oh, God, Bones,” he hears himself moan, and he can feel Bones chuckle into the kiss, so Jim responds in kind by picking his husband up and dropping him unceremoniously on the counter, sending several mercifully empty bowls crashing to the floor, and Bones actually laughs because Jim’s damn lucky nothing spilled, but Jim’s lips are back on his before he knows it and he can hear Jim opening up the lube and suddenly Jim is tilting him back just slightly and there’s a cool finger pressing at Bones’ asshole and it’s sliding in and Bones breaks the kiss for just a second as he gasps because holy shit, he hasn’t had sex like this in such a long time and it feels incredible. He feels more than hears Jim’s laugh and he grins as he hooks his legs gently over Jim’s shoulders while Jim gets a better angle and swipes his finger right across his husband’s prostate. Bones gasps again and Jim adds a second finger, stretching Bones out for a third, until Bones is putty on the counter, begging Jim to fuck him and suddenly Jim’s fingers are _gone_ and Bones is literally whimpering, his hand reaching for his cock before he feels Jim again, and they groan in unison as Jim slides in. Jim’s hands are wrapped firmly around Bones’ hips as he slowly rocks into his husband, and Bones realizes that Jim won’t be able to pay attention to his husband’s member, so he takes it upon himself to lift his hands and touch himself, and he gasps as Jim moves backward while Bones strokes himself, and they quickly fall back into their usual rhythm, and Jim’s crying out minutes later.

“Bones- I can’t, I’m gonna-”

Bones grins as wickedly as he can muster in his current state and drawls “Go on, darlin’,” with a wink and Jim yells as he climaxes and hearing his husband moan his name is enough to tip Bones over and a moment later, Jim gently pulls out of Bones and removes his husband’s legs from his shoulders before pulling the condom off and dropping it into the trash, and he gingerly lifts his husband down with a smile.

“Think I ruined this apron, darlin’,” Bones says with a smile as he peels it off and Jim just nods.

“That’s okay, Bones. I can always get you a new one before Christmas.” The blond winks and kisses his husband again, wrapping his arms around Bones’ muscular back. “Need any help cooking?”

Bones laughs and gently pushes his husband towards the bathroom. “Last time you tried to help me cook, you nearly lit this whole building on fire. Get cleaned up while I’m finishin’ up, and if you’re real good, there’ll be a special dessert tonight.”

 

Eleanora McCoy arrives first for dinner at 4, and Jim’s spent the past three hours making sure the apartment and their selves have no trace of this morning’s sex, and that the bedroom is unnaturally clean, in case someone wants the grand tour. When Jo arrives, she runs around like a little tornado and tries to pull all the drawers open, and Jim is really, really glad he thought to enable the bio-locks on their nightstand because the last thing he needs is a seven year old finding condoms in her father’s bedroom. When they’ve finally all gathered in the living room, where the furniture has been shoved aside and two tables put next to each other, Eleanora insists that they all say what they’re thankful for. She’s happy that her son is home safely from space, Jo says that she’s thankful for her daddy and Uncle Jim for inviting her over, Jocelyn and Clay echo the sentiment, and Bones thanks the universe for allowing him Jim, and silently adds thanks for this morning’s sex. Everyone looks at Jim, and he grins before saying that he’s thankful that his husband looks good in an apron, and when Bones kicks him in the shin, he hastily adds “and an excellent cook, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you Americans have a fantastic Thanksgiving, and all of you Jews have a wonderful first day of Hannukah, and everyone else, I hope you have a great Thursday!


End file.
